Point State Park Plans
Rauterkus rips plans for makeover of Point State Park while Fonata and Wheatley nod like bobblehead dolls State Senator, Wayne Fontana, D, and State Rep, Jake Wheatley, D, issued a press release on July 14, 2006, raving about the pending makeover of Point State Park. Meanwhile, Independent candidate for PA Senate and swim coach, Mark Rauterkus, 46, of Pittsburgh South Side, says, "Think Again!" Rauterkus is active in community issues, recreational leadership and studied these topics as an undergraduate and graduate student. He has been a long-time critic of the public participation process in the region and fought for the reopening of the city's 31 swim pools and 16 recreation centers in the wake of Tom Murphy's crisis and inadequate state bailouts. "The plans for a re-do of Point State Park signal yet another silly decision from Western PA officials. Once again they are choosing to spend a lot of money. In the end, the public benefits are minuscule. They feel good about bringing home the pork. However, nothing here satisfies me, my family, my neighborhoods nor our region as it should and could," said Rauterkus. "I'd stop this program in its tracks if I was elected," Rauterkus said, a candidate in the November 7, 2006 general election for PA Senate (42nd). "This goes to show that Senator Fontana and Representative Wheatley are clueless as to how to fix the ills of the region." "Parks, recreation and the entire theme of wellness are central to what I value in my life and in my professional calling. So, I care about Point State Park and for years I've been persistent in driving home points on these topics." In 2004, Rauterkus hosted a PCTV 21 special that included details of a position paper he authored devoted to Parks. "I've sat with planners, architects and even traveled to great parks in other cities including Peoples Park in Chengdu, Southwest China, and the river parks in Vienna and Prague." His position paper calls for the formation of a regional Pittsburgh Park District. Rauterkus contends that Pittsburgh's public policy concerning parks fails the citizens. Moreover, elected officials present the largest part of the problem. "Giving sanction to this, as Fontana has done, is wrong." Pittsburgh is loosing its population. "Our handling of parks and recreation hastens the outward migration. A re-do of Point State Park so food vendors can more easily hook up trailers to sell funnel cakes isn't going to help our local economy, population loss nor sense of civic pride. "Let's not fool ourselves. Kids in the city are running around shooting themselves with guns because they have nothing better to do. We've given them little to shoot for. Filling in some ditches nor a 'rib cookout' is the ticket that I desire for my children. Rauterkus challenges these urban planners to point to the word 'coaching' within any of these plans for our parks. Meanwhile, the inverse holds true in day-to-day life in suburban green settings. "In their fantasy realm, kids don't exist and are not welcome downtown," said Rauterkus. This week's Post-Gazette (July 13, 2006) had two conflicting front page articles. One covered Point State Park's closure for next year with the venue elimination for the Regatta, Three Rivers Art Festival, fireworks, Jamboree, plus other community events. The headline in the second article, in the wake of the 2006 All-Star Game, read "Pittsburgh trying to "sustain civic momentum." "The cronies at the Allegheny Conference hatched this plan for Point State Park's makeover, and I don't buy it as a viable, worthy, efficient project. If we put their plan up for a vote on a general election ballot, I predict that more than 90-percent of the residents of the city would side with me, seeing that their concepts are nothing but hogwash. "Sure, Senator Fontana likes the plans," said Rauterkus. "Fontana also sits on the board of the Stadium and Exhibition Authority and he voted for citizens and taxpayers pick up a bulk of the tab for an expansion of seats at Heinz Field due for the kickoff of the 2006 season. Senator Fontana is a sucker for these types of corporate welfare deals. I don't think he should be re-elected as he brings us no leadership against the status quo. For further information, contact candidate, Mark Rauterkus at: 412 298 3432, Mark@Rauterkus.com, or http://Rauterkus.blogspot.com. category:plank Category:Platform Planks from Mark Rauterkus